


Bleiben

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Wollen Sie das denn, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne leise.





	

Thiel betrachtete Boernes Nacken. Das würde er noch weitere zwei oder vielleicht auch drei Minuten tun, dann würde er Boernes Bett verlassen und in seine eigene Wohnung verschwinden. So wie immer halt. Irgendwie fand er das ja doof, eigentlich würde er lieber noch etwas länger bleiben.  
Aber Boerne hätte vermutlich etwas dagegen. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig zum Orgasmus gestreichelt hatten, hatte der ihm den Rücken zugewandt. So wie immer halt.  
Thiel überlegte. Er könnte das jetzt wie jedes Mal so hinnehmen und gehen, oder aber vielleicht ...

„Boerne?“  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Ich ... bedeute Ihnen doch ein bisschen was, oder?“, fiel er direkt mit der Tür ins Haus.  
Boerne blieb regungslos und still liegen, und Thiel wollte enttäuscht aufstehen und gehen, weil Boerne ihm die Frage ja offensichtlich nicht beantworten würde.  
„Sie bedeuten mir ziemlich viel.“  
Oh. „Warum schicken Sie mich dann immer fort, nachdem wir ... fertig sind?“  
„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!“ Boerne hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, und sah ihn entrüstet an.  
„Na ja, nicht direkt, nein. Aber Sie fragen mich auch nie, ob ich noch ... bleiben will.“ Thiel merkte, dass er ein wenig verletzt klang. „Stattdessen drehen Sie mir den Rücken zu.“  
„Wollen Sie das denn, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne leise.  
„Was?“  
„Bleiben.“  
„Wollen Sie, dass ich das will?“  
„Wollen Sie, dass ich will, dass Sie das wollen?“  
„Boah, Boerne!“ Konnte der jetzt nicht einfach Klartext sprechen?  
„Thiel?“  
„Was?“  
„Wollen Sie wissen, warum ich Ihnen ... danach immer den Rücken zuwende?“  
„Sagen Sie's mir.“  
„Weil ...“ Boerne musste sichtbar schlucken, und sprach nicht weiter.  
„Warum, Boerne? Nun sagen Sie schon.“  
„Weil ... ich nicht sehen will, wie Sie gehen.“  
Thiels Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Brust. Boerne wollte nicht sehen, wie er ging. Weil Boerne nicht wollte, dass er ging.  
Anstatt etwas zu antworten, ihm fehlten sowieso gerade ein wenig die Worte, stupste Thiel mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig gegen Boernes. Ihre Finger glitten langsam ineinander. Sie lächelten sich an.  
„Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Bleibst du bei mir?“  
„Ja.“

Ein zarter Kuss.

 

„Gut, Frank. Nun sollten wir einige elementare Dinge klären.“  
„Welche denn so?“  
„Also, sonntags schlafe ich gerne etwas länger. Wenn du da früh aufstehen möchtest, dann alleine. Das Frühstück kannst du selbstverständlich gerne schon einmal für uns zubereiten. Ich trinke morgens meistens zwei Tassen Kaffee. Und wenn ich montags ...“  
Thiel grinste und unterbrach Boerne mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
Da kam so einiges auf ihn zu. Er freute sich darauf.


End file.
